Genre Prompt
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Chamiko...what else did you expect?


**New Chamiko prompt series, lovies!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fluff-** Chase walked down the familiar hallway into his lonely bedroom. The dark room was lit by a single candle as he willed his element by a surge of strength in his wrist. As looked unto his bed, he could not say he was displeased. Kimiko sat upon his bed and smiled innocently and as she motioned to him. He went and sat down upon the bed of down and grinned sharply as he pulled the woman into his arms.

She pushed on his chest and shook her head as she went back and a sleeping Asian child laid beside his mother with innocent peace. Chase eyes narrowed on the child as he stirred in his sleep and smiled. Kimiko chuckled she watched Chase take his child into his arms stared as the small boy turned closer to his chest and yawned. He was completely captured by the glassy blue eyes that opened.

"Baba…"

"Haku…."

The toddler pulled on his father's ebony locks as the man smiled. Kimiko laid back on the bed and watched her boys as she pulled the silken sheets upon her form.

 **Family-** Chase sneered slightly as he stared upon the two young adults standing outside the temple by the wall. The albino had wild green eyes with his inherited red hair falling to his shoulders. The young Asian had long black hair and her own inherited long face and hazel eyes. Her lovely curves were impossible to conceal even with the robes of the Xiaolin. She smiled as the albino cracked a joke.

The athletic woman jumped upon the wall and motioned the man to Chase watched the fire and metal dragons, he sighed. How did he not guess this? For the years before the new generation of monks her age had joined the temple, Reiko Young had only been in contact with two other males her age besides her older brother, Haku, and her twin, Spicer And Chris Jonathan had always been a subject of Reiko's affection. They were best friends and partners in their fights against evil from the time they began. Even their elements had depicted the future pretty well.

Chase listened as his daughter and his presently hated student chuckled and took each others' hands. Hazel eyes stared into a nearly electric green eyes. Both smiled and breathed deep. Slowly, Jonathan closed his eyes and put his lips to Reiko's. And the young woman answered with a soft gasp, but pressed her lips back to was about to go down and separate them when he stopped and thought of the very wall that the teens kissed on now.

Two decades flashed before his eyes to see his Heylin form and a young monk holding to each other on the very same wall. Then five centuries flashed before him to see much of the same seen with another love of his life.

He turned around to see his wife looking with wonder.

"The cycle will never die, will it?"

Chase stared at the trust in his daughter's eyes as she embraced the albino and he embraced her back, admiration glowing in his eyes.

"I don't believe so…"

Kimiko took his hand and walked him off the roof overlooking that cherished place.

 **Angst-** Chase stared hatefully at the people he had taken under his wings throughout the centuries.

"This is how you choose to repay the man who saved you all from death?"

"Living like this feels like a death sentence, I'm afraid," spoke Zoe, the Greek in front.

"Maya?" spoke Chase with certainty. The lovely Mexican stepped back as her eyes strained.

"Will you force me?" she whispered.

"Never."

"...I will not stay. I can't bear to see you ruin yourself, Chase."

The warlord's eyebrows raised and he challenged, "Since when have you dictated what ruins me? I am like a father to you."

The woman licked her her dry lips and shook gently until Zoe steadied her. A young looking Incan took Maya's hand and stood tall.

"We leave...until you no longer hurt. Then we will return."

"You stayed by me through Siobhan, Nahuel."

"Suffering the loss of two lovers and a child does not compare, my lord."

"Very well, then. Leave. I'll host you no more. Do not return."

Maya's and several others' of the youngers' mouths gaped in absolute fear.

"He is trying to sway you," cautioned the Grecian male beside Zoe.

"Phoebus…"

"Don't try to deny it, Chase!" he barked boldly. "This is you crying like a wounded hound! I've beheld it before. It will pass. Though it may be decades, you will accept us home to you. And we will wait like your loyal friends, Chase. I think no less of you. If this were to happen with my life source, I would kill myself."

Zoe subtly moved closer to her pronounced lover.

"Farewell," spoke the immortal coldly.

"Let's move," demanded the Greek male as he tugged upon his wife's arm and led the whole Grand Court of Chase Young out of the once bustling stood without movement.

Solemn…

And Chase allowed a single tear of angst and self-pity to fall from his golden left eye.

 **Tragedy-** Chase sat before the mangled body in silence. She had made sure Omi defeated Mala Mala Jong. No one could be blamed. The fire ripped too quickly through her body. Her legs failed too soon for her to notice. Her stubbornness left her alone in afterlife. For as Chase had pulled the blade from his belt and put it to his pulsing vein in his throat, he heard the small footprints of innocence trailing behind him and the hands that gripped his locks also gripped his heart and the tears finally fell from his eyes.

He picked up his son and pulled him close. The breathing became ragged as he clung to the only thing that could save him now. The child looked intelligently at his father with the glassy eyes of his mother that were now dulled with Hades' miasma. The child held his father's hand and whispered:

"Mama?"

"...She's gone, Haku…"

The toddler's eyes filled with understanding, and though they teared, he smiled.

"Free?"

Chase's eyes widened with amazement and he smiled with new understanding as he hugged his son close. Tears fell faster as this child put his heart back together with one word.

"Aye."

He picked up his son and the knife that nearly ended his life. He threw the knife into the ground and disappeared as the rain began to fall.

Kimiko Tohomiko was buried but the knife remained set where it was left until an adult man with glassy blue eyes and long hair stepped on the battle site of nearly two decades before and pulled the rusted blade from the ground crushed it in his hand and held the remaining rusty grains of steel until the wind blew and swiped them from his the rain once again fell as the young man drifted off in the mists and beginnings of fogs.


End file.
